Leopard Girl
by Janet-Davis
Summary: Im weitesten Sinne eine Sailor Moon Fanfiction bei der Bunny, anders als ihre ehemaligen Feinde eine eher kleine Rolle spielt.Die Idee hatten ein paar Freunde und ich vor Jahren. Inzwischen ist sie gereift.. Viel Spaß und ihr wisst ja: R&R!
1. Das Erwachen

Er kam näher und die schwarzen Flammen schlangen sich wie ein Käfig um mich herum. Ich schrie doch niemand schien mich zu hören. Ich war umgeben von leeren Hochhäusern. Um mich herum war eine menschenleere Stadt. Ich sah nach unten und erkannte unter mir etwas, das aussah wie die Ruine des Empire State Buildings. Die dunklen Flammen brannten auf meiner Haut. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass die Schmerzen nachlassen würden.. Das taten sie doch immer..

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte an die weiße Decke über mir. Ich atmete schwer. Meine Wohnung engte mich ein und mir war viel zu warm. Wie so oft, war ich schweißgebadet. Ich stand auf und schwankte zu meiner offenen Balkontür. Die kalte New Yorker Nachtluft tat gut. Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Schon wieder?"

Ich zuckte für einen kurzen Moment zusammen und starrte dann in das schwarze Loch, aus dem Dylans Stimme kam.

„Du bist wach?"

Ich versuchte seine Umrisse im Dunklen auszumachen.

„Es war schwer dich zu überhören..", antwortete er und knipste das Licht an.

Geblendet von der grellen Lampe , sah ich wieder in die andere Richtung, wo nur ein paar Werbetafeln die Stadt erhellten. Es war relativ still und man hörte nur hin und wieder Autos in der Ferne.

Ich hörte wie Dylan aufstand und näher kam. Er umarmte mich von hinten und ich beruhigte mich langsam. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Halb vier."

Ich atmete schwer aus.

„Ich will wissen, was diese Träume sollen.. Es kann doch so nicht weiter gehen. Ich meine.. Ich schlafe keine Nacht mehr durch.."

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal ein paar Tage frei nehmen. Vielleicht ist es ja nur der Stress.."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab keinen Stress.. Ich bin nur ein bisschen übermüdet."

„Wie du meinst.", seufzte er resigniert und ließ mich wieder los.

„Komm ins Bett. Du musst morgen früh raus."

Ich nickte und ließ meinen Blick noch einen Moment lang an der Skyline von New York haften.

* * *

Drei Tage später erwachte ich wieder in meinem Bett. Dylan war bei sich zu Hause und da es mitten in der Nacht war, kam ich mir dumm dabei vor ihn anzurufen. Trotzdem machten mir die Träume Angst, wenn ich alleine war.

Ich machte das Licht an und sah auf meinen Nachtschrank, auf dem noch ein paar Bücher lagen, die ich für die Uni lesen musste.

Ich war 21 und hatte etwas spät angefangen Philosophie zu studieren, da ich nach der Highschool erst einmal meine Freiheit genießen wollte.

Ich schlug eines der Bücher auf und versuchte mich damit abzulenken.

Die schwarzen Flammen schnellten wieder auf mich zu. Ich versuchte ihnen zu entweichen, denn diesmal war ich darauf vorbereitet. Es war jedoch unmöglich, denn sie kamen von überall. Ich war so sehr mit ihnen beschäftigt, dass ich nicht merkte, wie dunkle Schatten langsam an mir heraufkrochen. Ich wusste, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Ich wusste, dass ich wieder träumte. Ich wollte aufwachen, doch es ging nicht. Ich schrie. Selbst als ich wach war und aufrecht in meinem Bett saß, schrie ich noch.

Die Schmerzen waren echt gewesen. Ich spürte sie jetzt noch, doch mir war klar, dass das nicht sein konnte. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und legte das Buch beiseite.

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Hand und mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Ich starrte auf drei silberne Klingen, die auf einer Art schwarzem Handschuh befestigt waren. Es war meine Hand, doch es konnte unmöglich sein. Ich sah hektisch an mir herunter. Die Kleidung, die ich trug, war nicht mir. Die Flecken auf meinem Körper.. schwarze Flecken, die aussahen, wie die einer Raubkatze.. Es konnte alles nicht sein und es ergab keinen Sinn. Ich musste träumen. Ich war noch nicht aufgewacht, das war alles.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen ich die Augen zukniff und versuchte aufzuwachen, stand ich nervös auf. Wenn ich nicht träumte, musste jemand da sein.

„Ist hier jemand?!", rief ich, während ich langsam ins Wohnzimmer trat, und kam mir dabei ziemlich dämlich vor.

Ich wollte die Wohnung durchsuchen, irgendetwas sinnvolles tun, doch irgendetwas in mir drängte darauf frische Luft zu schnappen. Meine Kehle schnürte sich langsam zu und so hechtete ich zum nächsten Fenster. Ich holte tief Luft und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Ich öffnete sie wieder und starrte auf die Feuertreppe, die sich vor meinem Fenster in die Höhe schlängelte. Ich lebte im zwölften Stock und bis zum Dach waren es noch zehn weitere Etagen. Ich weiß nicht wie es dazu kam, doch etwas zog mich nach Oben. Ich brauchte mehr Luft zum Atmen. Ich wollte frei sein, also sprang ich aus dem Fenster und hechtete die Treppen rauf.

Auf dem Dach angekommen, ging ich mit langsamen, sicheren Schritten bis zum Rand und sah auf die Stadt herunter. Ich fühlte mich unabhängig.. als gehöre die Stadt mir ganz alleine.

Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich alles viel klarer sehen.. Ich hörte alle Geräusche viel detaillierter, als wären sie ganz nah bei mir.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich eine Energie gespürt habe..", ertönte eine Stimme und ich ließ mich erschrocken zurückfallen, denn ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und vor mir war nur der Abgrund.

„Wer bist du?!", stieß ich aus und meine Augen erfassten erst jetzt die Gestallt, die in der Luft über der Stadt schwebte.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu finden..", fuhr sie mich an. Es handelte sich bei der Gestallt um eine Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid mit grünen Haaren.

„Was willst du von mir?!", rief ich und versuchte dabei wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Das kannst du dir nicht denken?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Was willst du?!", fragte ich noch mal, diesmal etwas fordernder.

„Wenn du mich so fragst... will ich dich!", lachte sie spöttisch und gerade als ich wieder fest auf meinen Füßen stand, schoss eine Druckwelle auf mich zu.

Ich rutschte einige Meter über das Dach und spürte, wie sich meine Haut an dem rauen Zement aufriss.

Ich kauerte zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Boden. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich kannte solche Schmerzen nicht und was gerade mit mir passierte konnte nicht wahr sein und wenn doch, dann war es mein Ende. Soviel war sicher.

Eine zweite Druckwelle schleuderte mich näher an den Rand des Daches.

Ich schloss die Augen doch etwas in mir wollte sich nicht mit seinem Schicksal abfinden. Etwas kämpfte in mir, doch es war ein Gefühl, ähnlich einem Instinkt, das ich nicht kannte.

Ich stand zitternd auf. Meine Beine drohten nachzugeben, doch ich schaffte es mich gerade aufzurichten.

„Hast du noch nicht genug?", fauchte die fremde Frau und schoss auf mich herunter.

Ich wich aus ohne nachzudenken und ohne zu realisieren, was ich da eigentlich tat.

Dennoch funktionierte es und sie schoss an mir vorbei.

Sie wandte sich um und zielte noch ein zweites Mal auf mich. Im Reflex sprang ich zur Seite und hob meine Hand. Die drei Silberklingen, die ich bereits vergessen hatte, schnitten tief in ihre Schulter hinein. Sie sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", fauchte sie. „Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht kriege wird er es tun. Er wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich dich gefunden habe!"

Sie verschwand genauso plötzlich wie sie erschienen war.

Ich sah mich noch einmal um und versicherte mich, dass ich alleine war. Ich atmete schwer und ließ mich auf dem Boden nieder. Ich legte meine Wange gegen den kalten Stein und starrte auf die silbernen Krallen, von denen tiefrotes Blut tropfte.

Ich versuchte Luft zu bekommen, doch ähnlich wie zuvor in meiner Wohnung schnürte sich meine Kehle zu. Ich versuchte ruhig zubleiben und schloss die Augen. Ich spürte einen schmerz überall dort wo meine Haut ungeschützt den Boden gestreift hatte.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Dafür war ich zu aufgewühlt, alarmiert und verängstigt. Stattdessen schien ich in einem starren Dämmerzustand zu verharren und kam erst wieder richtig zu mir, als der Horizont rötlich schimmerte.

Ich stand auf und schleppte mich die Treppen herunter. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass mich jemand sah. Nicht so.

Ich betrat meine Wohnung und ging auf direktem Wege ins Bad. Ich wollte das Blut von den Silberklingen waschen, doch als ich in den Spiegel sah, stellte ich fest, dass ich meinen Schlafanzug trug und nicht mehr das fremde Kostüm. Was passiert war musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Vielleicht schlafwandelte ich. Vielleicht hatte Dylan recht und ich sollte mich etwas ausruhen.. Ich versuchte gerade mir einzureden, dass was ich erlebt hatte nicht real war, doch ein brennender Schmerz machte alles zunichte. Ich sah an mir herunter. Mein Körper war von Schrammen übersät. Ich nahm ein Desinfektionsmittel aus dem Schrank und reinigte die Wunden. Eine Müdigkeit überkam mich und da jetzt die Sonne schien und mir das Licht eine gewisse Sicherheit gab, legte ich mich noch einmal ins Bett und schloss die Augen.


	2. Eine neue Kraft

Die nächsten Tage verliefen völlig normal und ich hielt es für besser Dylan nichts von meinem seltsamen Erlebnis zu erzählen.

Ich war mir auch gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Ich versuchte den Traum so gut wie möglich zu vergessen denn es war schließlich nicht der erste Alptraum dieser Art gewesen.

Die Nächte darauf waren friedlich gewesen und ich begann mich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei Dylan, um mich abzulenken, und konzentrierte mich auf mein Studium.

„Willst du nicht mal Pause machen?", fragte mich Dylan und schlug das Buch, das vor mir lag, zu.

„Ich muss lernen..", protestierte ich wiederwillig.

Ich hatte gerade ein Kapitel über die Auswirkung von Träumen auf unser Unterbewusstsein entdeckt und versucht eine Erklärung für meine Träume zu finden. Trotz aller Ablenkung gelang es mir nicht, die Erinnerung daran ganz zu verbannen.

„Es ist nach elf.. Du solltest ins Bett kommen..", drängte er und machte das Licht seines Wohnzimmers aus.

„Dylan. Ich wollte das noch zu ende lesen..", sagte sie etwas gereizt.

„Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Deine Aktienkurse können auch nicht warten.", zischte ich zurück.

„Das ist etwas anderes.." Er seufzte. „Komm schon.."

Ich gab nach. Seine Arbeit stand für ihn immer im Vordergrund und mein Studium nahm er nicht ernst. Ich ließ es mir gefallen, denn ich mochte ihn.

Ich folgte ihm frustriert in sein Zimmer und ging wortlos ins Bad.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr regte ich mich über sein verhalten auf. Ich öffnete mir das Fenster um etwas frische Luft herein zu lassen. Ich atmete tief ein. Im Gegensatz zu dem einengenden kleinen Zimmer, schien dort draußen unendliche Freiheit zu herrschen.

Ich schloss das Fenster ruckartig, denn das Gefühl kam mir bekannt vor und es machte mir Angst. Ich sah meine Reflexion auf dem Glas an. Mein äußeres schien normal zu sein. Keine Flecken, keine Krallen. Dennoch lies das Gefühl in mir nicht nach und ich öffnete das Fenster ein zweites Mal. Ich stützte mich mit den Armen auf dem Fensterbrett auf und sah hinaus.

Ein Verlangen zog mich hinaus und ich ergab mich ihm. Ich stellte mich auf das Fensterbrett, ohne zu wissen, was ich tat. Wie in jener Nacht war ich wie in Trance, als ich mit einem gezielten Sprung auf das Fensterbrett des Fensters über mir zusprang. Ich krallte mich daran fest und zog mich hoch. Einige Sprünge später war ich an meinem vermeidlichen Ziel angekommen. Ich streckte mich und starrte vom Dach aus in Richtung des Himmels.

Ich hatte es bereits befürchtet und jetzt war es sicher. Meine Hände waren wieder von den dunklen Handschuhen mit den silbernen, Klingen-ähnlichen Krallen bedeckt.

Ich wollte Freiheit. Alles andere kümmerte mich nicht, auch nicht, was Dylan denken würde, wenn er merken würde, dass ich weg war.

Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem großen Satz auf das benachbarte Dach. Auf diese Weise bewegte ich mich weiter, bis ich einige Blocks von Dylans Wohnung entfernt war. Das Adrenalin, oder was es auch immer war, ließ langsam nach und ich setzte mich an den Rand eines Daches und ließ meine Beine in der Luft baumeln. Ich hatte mich selten so wohl gefühlt, dennoch begann ich mich zu fragen, woher dieses Verhalten kam. Das es kein Traum war, konnte ich nicht mehr leugnen. Dafür war es zu echt.

„Was soll das?!", hörte ich den Ruf einer Frau und ich sah nach unten.

Es war dunkel und trotzdem konnte ich weit unter mir die Silhouetten zweier Frauen ausmachen, die von einem bewaffneten Mann bedroht wurden.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand ich mit beiden Beinen auf festem Grund. Wie ich vom Dach des Hochhauses heruntergekommen war, weiß ich nicht genau.

„Lass' die Beiden in Ruhe!", rief ich und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf ihn zu.

Er sah mich kurz irritiert an, versuchte sich dann aber von meinem Kostüm nicht beirren zu lassen. „Halt dich hier raus. – Wird's bald? Her mit euren Taschen!"

Die beiden Frauen schienen nach meinem Eingreifen noch verängstigter.

Bevor der Mann sich ihre Taschen nehmen konnte, warf ich mich auf ihn zu.

Ich versuchte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch er wehrte sich heftigst. Dennoch konnte ich ihn davon abhalten abzudrücken. Wahrscheinlich war die Waffe nicht mal geladen. Als es mir schließlich gelang sie aus seiner Hand und auf den Boden zu werfen, zückte er ein Messer. Ich wehrte seine Angriffe ab und erwischte ihn schließlich mit meinen Klingen an seiner Brust. Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah, wie er hektisch davonlief.

Ich atmete heftigst. Was war in mich gefahren?

Als ich mich umblickte, stellte ich fest, dass die Frauen verschwunden waren.

Ich hatte es wieder getan. Ich hatte jemanden verletzt.. und dieses Mal war es kein Monster gewesen, wie die Frau mit den seltsamen Kräften, sondern ein normaler Mensch.

Zugegebenermaßen war er kein guter Mensch gewesen, aber dennoch.

Ich vermutete, dass die Verletzung nicht zu stark gewesen war - immerhin konnte er noch fliehen - aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Ich war wieder bei klarem Verstand.

Ich musste versuchen mich zu kontrollieren und herausfinden was mit mir geschah.

Was wäre, wenn ich jemanden wirklich stark verletzen würde? Ich hatte das Gefühl unberechenbar zu sein. Nicht mal ich konnte mich einschätzen. Nicht so wie ich war.

Ich wollte mich verkriechen und vor all diesen Problemen zurückziehen. In einer schmalen Seitenstraße fand ich eine Ecke in der ich mich niederlassen konnte.

Ich muss Stundenlang dort gesessen haben. Zwischendrin hatte ich bemerkt, dass ich wieder meine normale Kleidung trug.

Nach mehreren Stunden kam ich dann zu dem Entschluss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Meine Nächte konnten nicht ewig so verlaufen. Ich konnte gegen diese Verwandlung nichts tun, aber ich nahm mir vor sie sinnvoll zu nutzen. Ich wollte das Gefühl der Ohnmacht danach ausschalten und das ging nur, wenn ich mich kontrollierte.

* * *

Ich rief Dylan am nächsten Morgen an und sagte ihm, dass ich wütend auf ihn gewesen war und einfach meine Ruhe wollte und deshalb heimlich nach Hause gegangen war. Er glaubte mir zuerst nicht, da er auch bei mir angerufen und ich mich nicht gemeldet hatte, aber da er sich mein Verschwinden auch nicht anders erklären konnte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als diese Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Monats hatte ich mich mehrfach verwandelt. Gegen Ende geschah es fast jede Nacht. Ich lernte mit meinen neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen und erkundigte sie.

Mein Blick war schärfer, meine Bewegungen waren flinker und wirkten übernatürlich. Mein Gehör war ausgeprägter, ich war stärker und ich landete auf meinen Füßen wenn ich fiel. (Diese Feststellung machte ich nicht ganz freiwillig..) Ich stellte fest, dass ich nicht nur von Flecken übersäht war, ich hatte auch Katzenohren und - eine der erschreckendsten Tatsachen – einen Katzenschwanz. Wie ich herausfand waren die Flecken auf meinem Körper Leopardenflecken. Ich kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich eine Art Superheld sein musste, bestimmt dazu die Bösen in der Nacht zu bekämpfen. Ich war immer noch dabei mich daran zu gewöhnen, aber langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ein Teil von mir war. Ich war so was wie Batman, nur eben in Katzenform. Zumindest glaubte ich das und fühlte mich bei dem Gedanken ganz wohl.

Während ich mich mit Kleinkriminellen abgab hatte ich die Begegnung mit der seltsamen Frau an meinem ersten Abend völlig vergessen. Das änderte sich leider einige Wochen später und die Frage meiner Identität stellte sich mir erneut.


	3. Der Fremde

Ich war allein in meinem Appartement, da Dylan über das Wochenende bei seinen Eltern in Boston war.

Nach einem gemütlichen Fernsehabend mit Chinesischem Essen vom Lieferservice, räumte ich in meinem Wohnzimmer noch die Leeren Boxen und all den anderen Müll, den ich hinterlassen hatte, weg. Als das Wohnzimmer wieder einigermaßen aussah, machte ich das Licht aus und steuerte geradewegs auf mein Schlafzimmer zu.

Ich blieb auf halbem Weg, mitten im Wohnzimmer, stehen.

Ein kalter Windhauch ließ mich schaudern und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Ich konnte hören wie der Wind an meinen bodenlangen Gardinen riss. Die Balkontür war direkt hinter mir, doch ich war sicher, dass ich sie nicht geöffnet hatte.

Eh ich mich umdrehen konnte, spürte ich die Wärme eines Körpers dicht hinter mir.

„Pandora..", flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme gegen meinen Hals und ich schloss die Augen.

Ich hatte Angst, doch gleichzeitig spürte ich eine gewisse Vertrautheit.

Er strich mir über die Wange und ließ seine Hand dann an der Seite meines Halses entlang gleiten. Mir stockte der Atem und Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinen gesamten Körper aus.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

„Du erkennst meine Stimme nicht?", fragte er melancholisch und nahm seine Hand von meinem Hals. „Es wäre schade, wenn du mich vergessen hättest, denn ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Wie könnte ich auch.."

Wieder spürte ich wie seine Hand über die Seite meines Halses streichelte und dann einen leichten Kuss an der selben Stelle, der mich erbeben ließ.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, Pandora.."

Er stand so dicht hinter mir, dass unsere Körper sich berührten.

„Ich hab dich gesehen. Wenn du nachts durch die Straßen gestreunt bist, wenn du gekämpft hast. Manchmal sogar wenn du schliefst. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass du es warst...

Als Esmeraude mir von dir erzählte, konnte ich ihr nicht glauben. Ich wollte sicher sein.."

Ich riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung und drehte mich um.

Mein Blick viel auf seine dunklen Augen, deren Farbe ich nicht erkennen konnte.

Sie sahen mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Es war ein ruhiger Blick, der mir nicht bedrohlich erschien.

Der Fremde war etwas größer als ich, hatte helles, längeres Haar und trug einen weißen Anzug, der einer Uniform ähnelte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte ich ihn noch einmal, diesmal drängender.

„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?", antwortete er fassungslos. „Gerade du."

„Ich weiß nicht was du-..", begann ich, doch ich wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Du hast mich verraten und behauptest jetzt mich nicht mal zu kennen?!", fuhr er mich an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?! Ich verstehe nicht wovon du redest!", schrie ich verzweifelt zurück, mich seinem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel anpassend. Schlagartig wurde ich mir der Gefahr in der ich mich befand bewusst und spürte, wie es wieder passierte. Ich verwandelte mich. Es geschah oft, wenn ich starken Emotionen ausgesetzt war und ich hatte es diesmal regelrecht herbeigesehnt. So wie ich jetzt war, fühlte ich mich sicherer.

„Sieh an, das Kätzchen hat seine Krallen ausgefahren..", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde ruhiger. Er lächelte verächtlich.

„Sag mir endlich, was du von mir willst, oder ich-„

„Oder du _was_?", fragte er spottend. „Willst du mich töten? - Das bezweifle ich. So wie du dich bei deinen Feinden anstellst... Abgesehen davon, dass du wohl kaum gegen mich ankommst, würdest du dich auch nicht trauen mich ernsthaft zu verletzen."

Er klang überheblich aber er hatte recht und dafür hasste ich ihn.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte ich herausfordernd.

Lächelnd griff er nach meinem Handgelenk. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich ließ es zu.

Er führte meine Hand an seine Brust und drückte die Krallen meines Kostüms fest gegen sie. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie in sein Fleisch schnitten und versuchte meine Hand zurückzuziehen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen presste er sie noch fester gegen sich, das Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen, auch wenn mir seine Augen verrieten, dass es schmerzte.

Erst nachdem er meine Hand noch ein wenig nach unten gezogen hatte, sodass drei blutrote Kratzer zu sehen waren, ließ er los.

Verängstigt zog ich meine Hand zurück und sammelte meine Gedanken, war aber dennoch nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen oder auf irgendeine Weise zu reagieren.

„Du hast dich kein Bisschen verändert, Pandora..", sagte er gedankenverloren und hielt sich die Brust.

„Verändert?", fragte ich irritiert. Warum ging er ständig davon aus, dass wir uns kannten?

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich schätze du hast eine kleine Gedächtnislücke.. aber keine Angst.. Du wirst dich schon noch erinnern. Dafür sorge ich."

Mit seiner Hand, mit der er zuvor noch seine Wunde verdeckt hatte, strich er mir jetzt noch ein letztes Mal über die Wange und sah mir dabei direkt in die Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment war ich davon überzeugt dass da irgendetwas war, an das ich mich vielleicht doch erinnern müsste, doch eh ich diesem Gedanken folgen konnte, fiel mein Blick auf seine Brust. Seine weiße Uniform hatte nicht einen Kratzer und das Blut war verschwunden.. und dann war auch er verschwunden.

Ich schloss hastig die Balkontür, ging in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so unsicher gefühlt. Gegen einen Einbrecher würde ich bestimmt ankommen, aber die Vorstellung, dass ein Fremder jederzeit in meiner Wohnung erscheinen konnte machte mir große Angst. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich gegen etwas so übernatürliches vorgehen sollte.

Auch wenn Dylan mir keine große Hilfe gewesen wäre, so wünschte ich mir trotzdem, er wäre da gewesen. Stattdessen verkroch ich mich –immerhin in seinem Hemd, dass er mir dagelassen hatte- unter meiner Decke und versuchte Schlaf zu finden.

* * *

Er flüsterte meinen Namen. ‚_Pandora_'.

Ich blickte mich um, doch ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass er irgendwo in meiner Nähe sein musste. Ich spürte seinen Blick.

Um mich herum war alles dunkel. Für gewöhnlich erkannte ich noch Umrisse in der Nacht, doch diesmal war alles um mich herum schwarz.

„Wo bist du?!", rief ich.

„Direkt hinter dir."

Ich wirbelte herum und sah in sein blasses Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten mich geradezu. Ich konnte seine Blicke wie Berührungen auf der Haut spüren. Mir wurde heiß und kalt und ich wollte nach Luft schnappen, doch ich war wie in seinem Bann.

„Erinnere dich..", flüsterte er und strich mir über die Schulter.

Ich hörte das Echo seiner Stimme in meinem Ohr, während er seine Hand, meine Schulter entlang, zu meinem Nacken wandern ließ. Er drückte meinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er einige Küsse auf meinen Hals setzen konnte.

Genüsslich schloss ich die Augen. Mir war egal wer er war.

Seine Hand strich meinen Nacken auf und ab und wanderte dann meinen Rücken herunter.

Er zog mich an sich heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Dekolté. Ich entspannte mich unter seinen Küssen und schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken.

Seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Knie und von dort langsam nach oben.

Ich presste meine Stirn gegen seine und sah ihm in die Augen, während unsere Lippen sich einander näherten..

Ich riss die Augen auf. Mir wurde innerhalb von Sekunden klar, dass es nur ein Trau gewesen war. Ich atmete hörbar ein und hielt die Luft kurz an um mich zu beruhigen. Ich drehte mich um, sodass ich Dylan ansehen konnte.

Es war inzwischen schon Dienstag und Dylan war seit zwei Tagen zurück. Ich hatte ihm selbstverständlich nichts von dem seltsamen Vorfall des Wochenendes erzählt, ihn aber dennoch gebeten die Woche in meinem Appartement zu verbringen.

Ich blickte auf meinen Wecker. Es war bereits kurz vor sechs.

„Aufwachen..", flüsterte ich und gab Dylan einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und drehte sich von mir weg. Ich sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an, richtete mich auf und versuchte es noch einmal, indem ich das ‚Aufwachen' direkt in sein Ohr flüsterte. Nachdem er ein paar Mal nach mir geschlagen hatte wie nach einer Fliege, öffnete er verschlafen die Augen und ich lächelte ihn überlegen an.

„Endlich bist du wach.."

„Du gönnst mir auch gar keinen Schlaf, oder?", gähnte er. „Seit wann bist du denn Frühaufsteher? Hast du wieder mal einen Alptraum gehabt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.. nicht wirklich.."

Er runzelte die Stirn, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. „Du ließt wahrscheinlich nur zu viel in deinen komischen Büchern", seufzte er, als er aufstand. „Ich bin im Bad."

Als sich die Tür zum Badezimmer schloss, ließ ich mich mit meinem Rücken wieder auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Ich musste immer noch an den Traum denken. Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Ich bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt etwas bedeutete, außer vielleicht, dass ich _etwas_ dringend nötig hatte. Mit Interesse hatte es bestimmt nichts zu tun. Aber wieso ausgerechnet der Fremde? Ich hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, auch wenn ich 24 Stunden am Tag damit verbrachte an ihn zu denken. Ich wollte wissen wer er war.

Was mich störte war, dass mir dieser Traum nicht mal so unangenehm gewesen war.. eher das Gegenteil..

„Musst du nicht auch zur Uni?", fragte Dylan und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich muss heute erst um halb 11 hin.", sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Achso, sonst hätte ich dich gerade mitgenommen.."

Ich nickte und stand auf um ihn noch bis an die Wohnungstür zu begleiten.

„Bis später.", sagte er und wollte sich mit einem Kuss verabschieden, doch ich beließ es bei einem kurzen Küsschen auf die Wange. Er sah mich etwas verwirrt an und auch ich wusste nicht genau warum ich ihm ausgewichen war.


End file.
